This project concerned itself mainly with the relationship of Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) to nasopharyngeal carcinoma (NPC). The American Nasopharyngeal Carcinoma Registry was expanded in order to relate histologic subtype to prognosis, to EBV content of the tumors, and to serologic responses to EBV. Work was continued to identify model systems for EBV oncogenesis, with primate and in vitro systems for cocarcinogenesis being included in the research.